Bondage!
by Sinful Princess
Summary: O.o My god.. I turned Shu into a blood lusting, bondage loving, sexily dark seme... and Yuki in a begging, moaning, whimpering uke...! X.x Rated M for lemony yumness.


Continuing a friends story. You may want to read it first. It's call "This Could Hurt" and their pen name is Dlvvanzor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, or it's characters.

OOC-ness will appear in the fanfic. Just a warning. Yes, it is a lemon, but it's only my third lemon, so it will suck, and it's short. O_o My god.. I turned Shu into a blood lusting, bondage loving, sexily dark seme...! x3

* * *

Shuichi giggles, laying on Yuki with most of his weight, grinding against him some. Yuki smirks, as his lover gets up smiling that ditzy smile of his, and starts dancing at the foot of the bed, just to tease his captive. Shuichi's bright violet eyes, dance with a dangerous sparkle to them, as he continues his lusty teasing movements. Yuki groaned watching his small lover dance, as though there was a pole right there in their room. Grinding against the air, then dropping down and coming back up slowly, teasingly flicking his tongue over his lower lip.

'Damn brat... he should just give up singing, and become a fucking stripper!' Yuki thinks to himself as his baka continues teasing him. Fighting again his bonds Yuki's eyes glazed over with lust and wanting. Shuichi giggles and slowly walks out of the room swaying his hips, making sure Yuki is watching his ass as he leaves the room. Yuki groans when that sexy, tight, little ass disappears around the corner. He returns moments later with a pair of ankle shackles, smiling a deviant smile Yuki didn't expect to ever see on the pop star's adorable face. Though this smile makes him look dangerous, and all the more controlling. Yuki shutters some, looking from his lover's dark, and sexy, smile to the ankle shackles in his hands. Yuki smirks, his cock fully hard, and throbbing. Shuichi latches the shackles around Yuki's ankles and the lower bedposts, so Yuki forms an X on the bed.

After shackling Yuki to the bed, Shuichi licks his strawberry lips, and climbs atop Yuki, sliding his chest against Yuki's throbbing member as he makes his way to Yuki's mouth. Yuki groans at the feeling. Shuichi giggles once again, grinding his hips on Yuki's again, making the blonde male groan loudly. Shuichi kisses Yuki with passion, and fire. Smiling the deviant smile again, flicking his tongue over Yuki's lower lip. Yuki gives a small whimper trailing his tongue over Shuichi's lower lip. Pulling away, Shuichi smirks, then harshly kisses Yuki forcing his tongue into Yuki's delectable mouth. His tongue travels over every little dip and point inside this lover's mouth. Grinding his hips roughly against Yuki's, as his hands snake up to tease the perk pink buds on Yuki's chest. Yuki's gasps into the kiss when Shuichi pinches both his nipples hard. Giggling Shuichi pulls away for some much needed air, while, for once, Yuki's left panting and wanting to have his lover's lips on his again.

Shuichi smirks the sparkle in his eyes dark, and bright with fire. Yuki yelps softly when he feels sharp, fang-like, teeth bite into his flesh. Grinning darkly at the sound of sudden pain in his lover's voice, Shuichi bites into Yuki's soft, pale, flesh of the nape of Yuki's neck harder, piercing it fairly easily. Yuki whines and moans as his lover's tongue dances over the fresh wound. Nipping down his collarbone, Shuichi glances up at the bite wound on Yuki's neck, lustfully staring at the blood pooling around the wound. Attacking the wound, he laps up the blood, circling his tongue round it, making Yuki whine at the pleasurable pain. Licking Yuki's lips, he smiles and slips his tongue inside, as his hands travel down Yuki's strong, pale chest, leaving claw marks as he drags his nails over Yuki's sexy body.

Yuki starts fighting his bonds, wanting to take control. "Ah ah ah Yuki, I'm seme tonight, so be a good little uke and beg for more." Shuichi giggles as one of his hands wraps around Yuki's throbbing cock. Yuki gasps, knowing that if he wants Shu to do anything, he'd have to beg for it. "Ahg.. god Shu.. Please..." Yuki breathes, though he says it against his own will. Shuichi giggles darkly pumping his hand slowly, causing Yuki go groan softly. Happy with Yuki's response, Shuichi moves lower, so that his mouth is hovering open over Yuki's throbbing organ. Yuki whines softly as the teen's hot breathe flows over his engorged member. "Please... please Shu..." Yuki breaths throwing his ego out the window for just these moments. Shuichi listen to the pleas licking the head of Yuki's large cock tentatively, swiping his tongue over the slit smirking at the taste of the pre-cum. Before long, Yuki is moaning, bucking his hips wildly, as Shuichi bobs his head up and down on his cock. Shuichi knows what his lover wants, but continues teasing the novelist. He starts sucking on just the head of Yuki's cock, making Yuki groan loudly. Shuichi starts humming as he takes all of Yuki back into his mouth, and begins deep throating him. This throws Yuki over the edge, and he cums without warning, into Shuichi's mouth.

Shuichi smiles dark and mischievously swallowing Yuki's seed, licking his lips, then crawls back up to Yuki's mouth, and kisses him, forcing his tongue into Yuki's mouth. Yuki smirks tasting himself on the pop star's tongue. Shuichi begins grinding his hips against Yuki's, making Yuki hard again. Shu sits up and moves so the head of him pulsing erection is pressed against Yuki's thin lips. Shuichi snickers. "Now be a good little uke and suck." Yuki scoffs but obeys, swirling his tongue over the slit, sucking on the head. Shuichi throws his head back some, thrusting into the writers hot, moist, mouth. Yuki chuckles softly, causing a shiver to run up Shu's spine from the feeling. Shu thrusts more forcefully, gagging Yuki in the process. He pulls out of Yuki's hot mouth, and returns his attention to Yuki's cock, which is now once again fully hard, and throbbing. Shu giggles climbing off the bed, kneeling at the foot of the bed, leaning on it so that all of his toned torso is resting on the bed, and his adorable face, once again is hovering over the head of Yuki's erection. He swirls his tongue over the slit, licking away the pre-cum that's collected there. Not much later, Yuki whines as Shu's talented tongue leaves his erection. Shuichi just smirks up at him with a devious smile, and starts sucking one of his balls. Yuki gasps when Shuichi starts rolling it around with his tongue, but once again, it doesn't last long. But before Yuki can even make a sound of protest, he gasps, as he feels Shuichi licking around his entrance. Shu giggles deviantly, forcing his tongue into the tight hole, moaning slightly as Yuki's walls squeeze his tongue. Shu forces his tongue in and out of Yuki, moaning softly. Yuki can't take anymore at this point. "Oh god.. Shu please stop it..." Yuki arches his back moaning slightly. Shu pulls away, crawling back onto the bed.

He looks at Yuki with a dark sparkle in his eye. "How bad do you want it?" He says, in a deep tone Yuki didn't know he could use, pressing his cock to Yuki's ass. Yuki haft whines half moans in response. Shu giggles. "Okay, if you want it that bad... this could hurt." With that he forces himself into Yuki's unprepared hole, causing a sharp cry to rise from the blonde novelist. Shu chuckles against the flesh of Yuki's throat, marking Yuki as his, as Yuki would do to him. Once Yuki adjusts to being on the receiving end for once, Shuichi starts rocking his hips back and forth thrusting in and out of him lover at a slow pace. Picking up speed, Shu clawing Yuki's chest. Yuki groans loudly, tugging roughly at Shuichi's pink hair. Shu smirks forcefully kissing Yuki as he grazes that sweet spot inside his lover making him gasp. He takes this chance to once again slip his tongue into the writers mouth. He claws down Yuki's stomach and starts pumping Yuki's stained cock in time with his thrusts, repeatedly hitting Yuki's prostate.

Breaking away from the kiss Yuki is gasping and panting as Shu continually hits his sweet spot while pumping his hands in perfect matched time with his thrusts. Yuki screams Shuichi's name and cums in his hand panting madly. Shu groans thrusting harder and faster into Yuki feeling his own release approaching. He thrusts in deeply biting into Yuki's collarbone as he shoots his load deep into his lover moaning. Pulling out Shu regains his shy appearance and blushes deeply unchaining Yuki then cuddling close to him.

Yuki puts him into a tight hug burring his nose in Shu's hair inhaling his lovers scent, which he finds so intoxicating. He mumbles into the silky pink strands. "For a damned brat... you did pretty good." Yuki looks at the pop star with a soft smile, and Shuichi's face lights up bright red as he buries his face into Yuki's chest, inhaling deeply and drifting off to sleep.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OOC much? ""O_o Hope you liked it! ^__^;


End file.
